The Fanfiction Story of Sly Cooper
by JojoBlvckwell
Summary: A silly/serous fan fiction story about a thieving raccoon named Sly Cooper. M rated for whole bunch of vulgar, profanity, and other inappropriate item included in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Tying up loose ends (Pilot)

October 10th, 2013 9:03 pm

 **Chapter 1: Tying Up Loose Ends.**

There was loud banging on the truck's back door, Sly was in the back of the truck with his trusted partner, Spencer J. Scott, a meerkat. They were ready trained Navy Seals (Ex. Marines) who were ready to kill the notorious war criminal known as, Mattkrov Skliensvki, a russian terriost bird.

Sly had two things on his mind at this time while the Casino guards banging on the door, Kill Mattkrov and Avenge his fallen partner Daniel Broskn, who was also a Navy Seal German Shepard. The banging concluded when the two soldiers were padded up strapped and ready to kick some ass. Sly kicked the door down and all the guards ran towards the opposite direction seeing that these two soldiers were terminator like war killing machines.

Sly took cover reloading his Assault Rifle. He threw a gernade killing about 3 of the guards and exploding a car. "Cover me, me I'm reloading!" yelled sly. "I got you!" said Spencer. Sly Got back u and switched to his LMG, blasting everything in his path although watching out for civilians. Spencer switched to his Assault rifle and clicked his grenade launcher and blasted it at two cars.

 ***BOOM*..*BOOM***

Two police/Guard cars exploded and were on fire, most of the guards were dead or wounded outside. Sly and Spencer open fired on every guard there was while the other guards called for back up and made barricades near the entrance to the casino. Sly and Spencer shot and blew up every police car that came they jogged towards the escalator and shot more guards avoiding running or hiding civilians.

Mattkrov was trying to escape by calling a private helicopter on the 59th floor (the top.) As soon as they were finished killing all the guards on that floor they entered the elevator and all the cilivilans came out running and screaming for their lives. The two SEALs went into the elevator radioed by Sly's best friend Bently, who was a tortoise also worked with his operations he was a overwatch to them. As the elevator was going up a Apache rose to their level and tried to shoot them down but at those less seconds Spencer and Sly Saw and open fired with their LMGs. Successfully shooting it down but crashing into them little hurt but the juggernaut suits were damaged.

 ***CRASH BOOM***

After they took off their suits they ran out of announition they switched to their secondary assault rifle's. Rising to the level Bently came on the communicator/ bincom.

"Sly!" Bentley screamed.

"What is it Bently, I'm in a fucking rush here to catch that son of a bitch!" Sly snarled loudly

"Your suits seemed to be damaged quite a bit from that attack but you're almost to the top level where his helicopter just touched you have 20 mins ETA, hurry soldier!"

"Will do, thanks overwatch."

As the communicator went off he noticed the elevator stopped and was about to collapse.

"Spencer the bloody elevator is about to collapse!" Sly yelled.

"Where are what the fuck do we go then?" Spencer said

Sly looked around and turn bincom on.

"Overwatch can you raise a elevator to our level, quickly!" Sly said viciously

"Will do pulling up a elevator give a few seconds."

"Hurry up Bentley the bloody bitch is getting away!" Sly was angered this time screamed loudly.

"Will do."

The elevator on the right side of them pulled up but as soon as it did the one they were on collapsed and the two of them jumped Sly who barely made it. Their elevator reached the floor below the top of the building where the helicopter was. But as soon as they arrived guards were armed and set up barricades although this never bothered Sly.

Sly loaded his mag to his automatic rifle and shot anyone who was in their way rushing as fast as he could to the top of the building. Sly was out of clips he looked at Spencer and, Spencer threw him a mag, Sly loaded the clip and kept shooting.

They made their way after killing dozens of guards trying to catch up to Mattkrov who was almost to his helicopter. Another attack helicopter came up to their level of the floor and shot missiles at that floor to stall Sly and Spencer.

 ***BOOM..BOOM BOOM..CRASH SLAM***

 ***BOOM BOOM..CRASH***

The building collapsed and the windows broke and the floor slid down as long with sly who grabbed on a pole. He looked down while staring at the ground he was 59th floors up and could've dropped to his death in a snap he was lucky there a was a broken bar and he grabbed onto it.

"Oh shit!" Sly yelled

Sly managed to get back up but only to find Spencer was stabbed in a price of metal through him trying to get out.

"Spencer..."

"Go without me, Sly don't let that fucker get away!" Spencer said.

Sly nodded and ran towards the roof where he saw the helicopter lifted off. He ran as fast as he could the helicopter was off the roof but sly jumped on the helicopter's ledge and climbed up punch the pilot and threw him out. The second pilot attempted to grab the gun but sly head butted him, punched him in the face and grabbed his pocket knife and cut his throat. Although the pilot did shoot the engine Sly tried to control the helicopter but crashed into the roof.

Sly woke up on the roof glass ceiling broken but still safe to walk on. He saw his Glock next to him a few inches away. Mattkrov came out of the burning heli, panted. Sly crawled to the gun Mattkrov looked up and managed to grab it stomped on Sly hand. Mattkrov aiming the gun at Sly Cooper. "Goodbye Captain Sly." Mattkrov said, the few words Sly ever wanted to hear. As soon then Spencer came in and cocked his M9 and shot Mattkrov multiple times but ran out of anmo. Mattkrov turn and shot Spencer in the chest then in the head killing him instantly.

Enraged by all of this Sly tackled Mattkrov and beat the shit out of him punching him until his face look like hammered shit. He quickly grabbed a rope and tangled it around his neck choking Mattkrov a bit. Sly punched him one more for Daniel. Sly grabbed him by his neck and smashed his fucking head through the glass ceilings swinging and Sly crashing down, Mattkrov finally dead as he hanged there.

Sly pulled out a cigar and lighter, he broke his leg but still felt like a fucking bad ass.

Sly thought about what he was going to do next but then Bentley radioed in.

"Sly you there, is Mattkrov dead, did you catch him?" said the turtle

Sly took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Mattkrov is finally dead, but Spencer sacrificed his life, he saved me. He gave me another chance when Mattkrov was about to shoot me."

"I assume now, Spencer is KIA?"

"Yes."

"Good I'll send a evac, see you soon partner."

A few months after that incident the military/government thought Sly was too dangerous and sent teams after him. Bentley was also declared as a threat to the nation, so he managed to get into CIA/Government files to clear thier names and get rid of most heat on thier trail.

Realizing this they can no longer be seen for a long period of time in the U.S without government looking for them. Bentley did clear their identities and met their friend who they haven't seen in a while, Murry a pink hippo who was big strong and idealistic. They moved around for a while looking for a place to settle for 2 years and finally moved to France and settled and decided to become a Gang of Theives.

 _ **Yeah I'm going to add more chapters to this story, and although this is my first story I'm excited to see the upcoming future im sure there are alot of other people out there like me who love their fantasy of this classic PS2 game. but in time another story will appear thank you for reading, more will come!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

Paris January 3rd, 2015 9:00

Sly peacefully woke up after his dream of killing Mattkrov over again. It made him sad and happy mixed. He had killed Mattkrov, but he had lost his partner and friend, Spencer who had sacrificed to help Sly kill Mattkrov. He then directed his attention to his desk, the two pictures of two fallen heroes, Daniel and Spencer.

Sly sighed then got out of bed stretching and yawning. Sly walked over to the mirror took a look at himself. He was a handsome raccoon raised by master thieves, Sly was very different he thought of things were seriously and almost never smiled, he was the World's 1 killer, badass, and master thief. Although he had likes for music, shoegame, girls, guns, and most importantly glory.

Sly was also muscular and look astonishingly good. His voice was low and his hair wave messy. Sly decided to get dressed, he put on his black polo boxer underwear, True Religion Jeans, White Air Force 1's, and a white v neck, and a Black Jojoworld hoodie and his Gucci belt. He grabbed his white beats and headed toward the kitchen, Bentley was there aswell.

"Morning, Sly." pronounced Bentley.

Sly gave no fucks of what Bentley said and turn up his music he was listening to Chief Keef Faneto.

 **"I'm a gorilla in the fuckin' coupe, finna pull up to the zoo nigga."**

 **"Told nigga, who the fuck is you? I don't know nigga."**  
 **"No nigga, pull up on your block, we gone blow nigga."**  
 **"Go nigga, run nigga, run for the po nigga."**  
 **"Aye, gas what I smoke nigga."**  
 **"Feds at my door, jump out the window nigga."**  
 **"No you can't get no money you silly ho."**  
 **"I just hit a stain faneto."**  
 **"Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye faneto."**

"Sly, you gonna ignore me?"

Sly heard Bentley this time.

"What do you need Bentely?"

"I was just trying to say good morning.

"Alright, oh and you seen murry I was trying to look for him all day yesterday.."

"He said he was visiting his new girlfriend this week and he was staying over hers for a bit, if you know what I mean."

"That hippo finally got a girl, nice." Sly laughed.

"Anyway any jobs for me yet?"

"Nah man I'll let you know soon, thief net been acting up with server matience and what not but I promise we'll do heists sooner or later."

"Alright I'm going to go smoke a bowl if you need anything I'mma chillax in my room for the whole day."

Later on that day Sly just smoked a bunch of weed and just chilled for a while.

January 3rd, 2015 21:20

Sly was new to Paris he had only been here for a few weeks. He looked around for stores to rob and whatnot. He walked against lines searching for stores. He stopped to take a quick cigar break. He loved the scenery of Paris it was beautiful things got better every day and the polica were a bunch of pigs who couldn't aim for shit. Sly chuckled as he thought of a funny joke in his head.

One of sly's favorite places to visit in Paris was the Eiffel tower, it was big and it made him feel home. Sly walked on roe to the Eiffel tower to see the town more better. It was delightful to see all of Paris at night. Some were going to bed, sound asleep, others were with couples, and some were just roaming the streets after a long day of work looking to go home.

Sly jumped off the tower and free falled off of the Eiffel tower and landed on a nearby building rooftop. He pulled out another cigar and pulled out his lighter. Could this night not get any better?

 **[IT DID GET BETTER!]**

"Freeze, Criminal!" said the fox

Sly gave no fucks of what she said and kept smoking his cigar.

"Oh so you're going to be a smart ass and not turn around?"

Sly finally heard the fox and turned around.

"Fuck you want bitch, tryna take a smoke." The fox was surprised to see a young raccoon her age and muscular and whatnot she had never seen such a handsome figure before like this, he could've looked like a model of some sort, but no matter busting criminals is what she did best and she was gonna bust this fuck boy.

"You kids think your so tough, you won't be so tough when I'm going to handcuff you and put your ass in a cell, puta!"

"Go ahead and try." Sly smirked, he kept smoking his cigar.

The fox ran straight towards him in anger but Sly just tapped on a weak spot in her joint and stumbled in pain.

"Ow.., what the fuck just happened?" cried the fox

Sly bent over and he closely examined her.

"Go ahead finish me, puta!"

Sly kept smoking his cigar, he puffed clouds in her face and got her more agitated.

"What's your name darling." replied the raccoon.

The fox was angered in pain, but was a bit shy when he had asked for her name.

"None of your business!"

"I see your a inspector, hm.. you look kind of cute stumbling in pain. I guess I'll just leave you here then."

"Fine if you want to know, it is Inspector Carmelita Fox!"

Carmelita suddenly got mad but she couldn't get up because the pain hurt really bad.

"What did you do to me!" screamed the angry vixen.

"There is a weak spot on your shoulder and I jammed my finger there and you fell like a angel, and by the way my name is Sly Cooper, please to meet you miss Fox."

"Good, now help me up and I'll lessen your prison sentence."

"Why should I? You're adorable like that." Sly chuckled.

"Because I am in pain what you did to me really hurts!" Carmelita said and shed a tear she was in so much pain.

Sly did feel a little bad and helped her up he put her in his shoulder and carried her near s wall and laid her there.

"Okay I'm sorry, I was just smoking a cigar and checking out the city, is that a problem?"

"A little, I guess I shouldn't judge a man on a roof smoking a cigar at night"

Sly laughed hard this time while coughing

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the vixen said as she was confused.

"I'm a bit of a smoker, but I know my limits, I'm not not on the good side of the law right now, I'm a ex Marine and SEAL. I'm also a thief who steals from the evil."

"That's not acceptable, thief's are and should be locked up and I should report you for hopping out of your own country for war crimes."

"Give 0 fucks of what your opinion is, but you shoulden't report me tho, you are a bit cute."

Sly gave Carmelita a wink charm.

"Fine, but your still a criminal scrum." Carmelita chuckled

"Think what you want inspector, I'm just an ordinary man with a simple plan..., see you around chief. " Sly backfliped off the roof.

"..Fuck! I wouldve knock the fuck out of him BAM mother fucker wouldve went down faster than a pile of shit!,... he is quite cute though." Carmelita said while she blushed, she felt warm inside."Although he is on the opposite side of the law so I should be careful next time and pin him down and arrest him. I'mma catch that raccoon one day."Carmelita felt warm and her heart began to beat faster, she managed to get up and go home for the night she was pretty tired since what just happened, she had a long day of busting no good rotting criminals, but it also felt good putting those fuckers back in a cell where they can do the time for the crime I mean lets get real you can't run from the fucking police, right?

As the raccoon walked away he walked over to the court to play some basketball. He went curry mode on the court all the making 3's and dunks that looked almost impossible to make. That night he felt a little better of where he was going to live.

January 4th, 2015 7:20

Sly was already awake in his polo boxers and undershirt with a gold chain on taking hits from a bong. He was polishing his father's and now his cane. He loved the cane so much he had it in his possession ever since his parents died.

A knocking came from the door, Sly got up after finishing polishing his cane. Sly opened the door to find a fuck boy faggot who looked like a douchebag wearing Adidas free runs, overall Nike shorts, a shirt that says "I fuck bitches" and a faggot ass face.

"Yo faggot you better hand over your money or I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you getting robbed kid." The young bear laughed.

Sly grabbed the glock from his table and pointed it at the bear and shot him in the face. The bear collapsed on the steps now dead, Sly brought him inside to use as a foot carrier now polishing a SCAR-H.

"Damn it feels good to be a gangsta." a relaxful Sly said relaxfully.

 _ **The second chapter, yeah I'm new top fan fiction but I have some great Ideas, I'm also not the best writer forgive me and sorry its not long I try my best when I have free time, thanks for reading! New chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Club

_**Chapter 3: The Club**_

 **January 15th, 2015 9:01**

A beautiful morning in Paris, maybe even one the nicest days to go outside to maybe take a walk or just take a seat outside to enjoy the fresh air. Sly Cooper spent his morning miserable, he had not gotten laid in a while and was sober for a bit. He was a bit angry too because he hasn't eaten in 2 days. Sly got up and stretched he was feeling a bit sad because he could've fucked that hot inspector last night. But his dumbass just left her there because he "thought it was a good night to explore the city."

Sly wasn't himself today he felt lousy, he leaned and slouched alot. Sly went to the kitchen to make a sandwhich for breakfast. Murray appeared in the living room, he came home last night he was also watching MTV jams (faggot). Bentley also was in the room he was still trying to check thief net, which was still down, he switched to pornhub instead. Murry lifted his right asscheek and let out a loud fart. Sly and Bentley dropped dead in seconds.

"Murray you fat ass peice of shit, what the fuck did you have for breakfest!?" screamed Bentley.

"A fucking buffet that's what, nigga." explained Murry.

"You don't go eat at a buffet in the morning you fat ass." Said a disgusted Sly.

"Aye man fuck you, I can't help being fat." yelled the hippo.

"Not my problem, watch your fucking weight and hit a gym nigga we can't have a fat Albert on our missions huffing and puffing like a fat ass pufferfish." chuckled Sly.

"Whatever, faglord." sighed the relaxed hippo.

Sly shook his head in disappointment and whispered, "Dumbass.."

"I heard that!" yelled Murry.

"Can both of you shut the fuck up, I'm tryning to beat my meat." Screamed Bentley.

"Go beat your 1 inch punisher in another room, wheels." as Sly Chuckled.

"You know what! MAYBE I FUCKING WILL!" screamed the turtle.

"Good, whatever.." said the raccoon as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Sly went back to his room to go watch some porn aswell, he went on pornhub and pulled out his 11 inch dick. He jacked off to two lesbian latina rabbits fuck.

"This gon be good."

Later on Sly just polished his shoes and just made a mess in his room, he also ordered some hookers cause he was really bored, it turned out to be a okay afternoon.

 **January 15, 2015 16:09**

"Hey Sly! I found something you might like to get over your girl/laid issues!" yelled Bentley from the other room.

"Alright, what is it Bentley, whats poppin." said a tiring Sly.

"I found a good club we can all go to and hook up with some good bitches tonight."

"What kind of music they play?"

"They play Retro/Old School Hip-Hop/ 80's/90's/ and maybe a underrated rap song once in a while/ ooh and also chill."

"Sure why not all I was gonna do for the rest of the day was smoking weed, but yeah I'm down for that shit."

"Alright I'll go tell Murry go dress something nice and take a shower."

"You got it."

Sly went into the bathroom and took off his clothing and tried to flex in the mirror.

"Oh yeah imam get a bitch tonite." A excited Sly asked.

 **A HOUR LATER**

Sly came out of his room wearing True Religion Kahkis, Black AF'1s, Red and Green interlocking Gucci belt, a white polo, and a glory boyz chain. Sly also combed his hair because he felt good about himself.

He walked outside his room to see Bentley and Murry ready to go. Bentley was wearing Fleece Joggers, a pair of white roshees, a jacket that days "300" and chief keef emoji.

Murry wore a Air Jordan long sleeve, black true religion jeans, a hermes belt, and a pair of the new gamma 11's.

"We good to go fellas?" said "The Fresh Murry" (lol wtf)

"Ye son bout to go pick up a bitch tonite." said Sly

"Same but I have to sit down while doing it." Jokingly Bentley.

All of them laughed together.

"Let's hit it." coughed Sly.

They all walked out in the garage to find 1 stolen GTR and 1 Lamborghini. Bentely and Murry were jaw dropped in shock when they saw these magnificent cars.

"Sly?! Where the fuck did you get these cars!?" screamed Bentley.

"You know how I work, I steal shit from the evil rich fags, I was lucky enough to find a dumbass who leaves the keys in the compartment." Sly laughed.

"Damn Sly, didn't think I be driving hot tonight." Murry said with shock.

"Oh your not driving, and that's because I am."

Murry frowned with disappointment.

"It's alright bud, I'll let you drive another time."

Murry got excited for a bit. Everyone got in and Sly turned the egnition and made a loud delightful noise. Bentley turned on the disc player had a fucking album of chief keef and bang 3.

"Bruh this ain't even come out yet." said Bentley.

"Yeah I ain't gon play it cause people gonna think it's pirated, which it is but ai'm not trying to get pulled over and arrested." complained Sly.

"Okay anything else?"

"Yeah let me play something real good."

Sly searched the backseat and found a good chief keef oldie, he plopped it in the radio read "Chief Keef- No Thotties."

 _ **"These bitches act local and think global."**_

 _ **"Never seen a 100 thousand, well let me show you."**_

 _ **"What you want to drink, I know you hate being sober."**_

 _ **"And I know all these niggas hate Chief Sosa."**_

 _ **"I'm cruising in my 'Rari with my Louie loafers."**_

 _ **"Bitch I'm a Rastafari, I'm a toolie toter."**_

 _ **"Wish a nigga would try to screw me over."**_

 _ **"Now I got blood on my Louie loafers."**_

 _ **"I wear thousand dollar belts cause I'mma rich nigga."**_

 _ **"Nina like to bust a bitch the way she hit niggas."**_

 _ **"Shoes cost a bunch of shit, look at my kicks nigga." "Could of bought a ass for my bitch nigga." "I'm off this Activis, it got me leanin' over."**_

 _ **"I poured up 4 of Purp in some Peach soda."**_

 _ **"Your boyfriend a opp, I'mma Nina blow him."**_

 _ **"You was on the phone with him, sucking my dick, he ain't even know it."**_

"Damn this shit fire!" yelled Murry.

"Right this a fucking keef klassic kid!" Bentley said as he bopped his head.

 **ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

 **January 15th, 2015 18:37**

The gang arrived and Sly parked the car. They all walked out and walked into the club, while they walked in the DJ was playing a retro, "Safety Dance by Men Without Hats."

" **Ss-ah-ff-ee-tt-yy"**

 **"Safety-dance!"**

 **"Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind"**

 **"Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance"**

 **"Well they're no friends of mine"**

 **"I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find"**

 **"And we can act like we come from out of this world"**

 **"Leave the real one far behind,"**

 **"And we can dance"**

 **"We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind"**

 **"Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance"**

 **"Well they're are no friends of mine"**

 **"I say, we can go where we want to a place where they will never find"**

 **"And we can act like we come from out of this world"**

 **"Leave the real one far behind"**

 **"And we can dance."**

 **"Dansez!"**

 **"Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I"**

"Not bad music, alright gang split up we'll meet back at 12:35." Sly said.

 _ **[Sly POV]**_

"Damn we got some fine bitches tonight!" Sly said to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

Sly walked to the bar and looked around for a bit, and saw a familiar girl/face he encountered. It was that cop that tried to arrest him! She did her hair as usual, she wore leggings (damn what a ass! , she wore a black tanktop too, she also wore high heels, (which didn't make her much taller than him Sly chuckled.) Sly decided to walk up to the vixen and was gonna fuck her tonight.

"Hello, hotstuff." Sly pronounced.

"Well hello handsome, what do we have here?." Carmelita said,(she was drunk.)

"Came into the club and you were the first thing I looked at." Sly said flirty.

"Uhhhhh.. Do know you?"

"Nah, I'm new in town I also look like a lot of handsome models, so that's probably why."

"Alright heres my number, my name is Carmelita, how about you?"

"Sean Copper."

"Nice name for a tall boy like yourself, we can go to my place after I'm done drinking." she said playfully.

 _{DAMN THIS WAS TOO EASY}_

"Sure." Sly said

"Alright.."

Sly bought a beer to go and went with Carmelita to his car.

 _{Oh fuck, where would Bentley and Murry go, I'll send the GTR over here in a few.}_

"Damn Sean, you got a nice fucking car."

"It's nothing much to me, alright so where's your apartment."

"Let me put it in the GPS..., there we go."

 **A HOUR LATER**

"Alright we're here." said Carmelita.

"Finally I'm fucking tired." pronounced Sly Sly smashed his bottle against a object.

They went into the apartment building and walked to her apartment door. Carmelita gave Sly her keys to unlock it because she had to go get something. But as soon as Sly unlocked it Carmelita jumped on top of him.

"Oh shit!" yelled Sly.

"Got you now criminal!" Carmelita said jokingly.

"I ain't do jack shit!" frightened Sly.

"I'm just playing sweet cheeks."

"Got me fucked up shorty."

"Now let me suck on those lips and then maybe suck that dick."

"Now we tal-"

Carmelita interlocked lips with him before he could finish his sentence. Sly unzipped his pants and pulled out his 11 inch destroyer of worlds and it was already hard.

"Holy shit that's huge, Sean!"

"Surprised to see the biggest dick your life?"

"Yeah."

"Knew you would say that."

Sly smirked Carmelita backed up and swallowed the big rocket launcher in her mouth. She choked a bit but it felt so good. Carmelita grabbed a Sly and dragged him into her bedroom where she pulled off her pants and exposed her cheeks. Sly rammed his dick right into her pussy, where she screamed for help in pleasure and pain. Sly rammed it in for a hour straight in different positions and whatnot. Sly finally came on her ass and had a really good orgasim. Carmelita however had a different experience she had the best orgasim in her life taking from that pounding in her ass. Sly had put her to sleep in pleasure and sly just laid down and slept.

 _ **What a blast typing this! This was so much fun to make the next chapter will be up so soon! Also sorry for the delay I was trying to access my broken laptop. Thank you for reading and stick around for chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Club (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: The Club (Part 2) January 15, 2015 19:50**

 _[Bentley POV]_

"Damn I ain't gettin nowhere with this god damn wheel chair, fucking babes won't come near me!" Sighed the crippled turtle.

"Don't worry little buddy there are plenty of bitches in this club give a hour or so this place be poppin." Murry said.

"Yeah, okay." Bentley said.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

A gang of wolves, gorillas, and dogs run in and the leader walks in.

"THIS IS OUR CLUB NOW , BITCHES." yelled the leader.

Everyone got down and was scared, some were crying, some were even praying. Although the Bentley knew that they ain't taking no shit from this pathetic gang.

"Hey man fuck off, you ain't packing!" Bentley said confidently giving a evil eye stare.

"I said get your ass on the floor you fucking stiff!" the furious leader yelled.

"Nah man, you can out your toys r us guns down, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you can't hold a real gun I mean look at you young bitch ass kids trying to make a name for yourself who the fuck you think you guys are?" Bentley was laughing.

"We thuggin bitch boy." said a member.

"Bruh you thuggin with water guns and oh my lord bruh you got Skechers on, you call yourself a real gang?"

Everyone made a silent laugh.

"That's it you gon die now cripple!" said a member.

The thug pulled up his .40 All the thugs started firing at Bentley, cilivians ran and ducked screaming. Bentley used his gadget claws knocking out thugs, a thug tried pulling his revolver up near his chin but smacked the fuck out of him knocking him out on the floor. A bunch of bigger thugs who were reinforcements came in with rifles firing in Bentley direction and a bunch of gang members ran in with brass knuckles and bats.

"This is intense! Murray I need some help!"

 _[Murray POV]_

Murray slouched on a toilet seat drunk as ever and got up as soon as he heard Bentleys voice.

"No problem little buddy, I'm coming!" Murray hopped out from the bathroom with toilet paper swinging from his ass. Some of the gang members laughed uncontrollably.

"YOU HAVE ANGERED THE MURRAY NOW!" Murray grabbed a mixtape from his pocket and threw it like a frisbee at a big thug chopping off his head.

"CHECK OUT MY MIXTAPE!"

Bentley pulled out a song player on his control pad and started playing "Lil Durk - 500 Homoicides"

 _ **(watch?v=ofriuqGfcxM)**_

 **"Oh!, these niggas ain't gangstas "**

 **"Stay tryna take my lil homie off the streets huh"**

 **"Free 'Nine bitch!"**

 **"We still got real niggas out here (so everybody gangsta now huh?)"**

 **"Where you from nigga?"**

 **"Free the gas man, you ain't from where we from"**

 **"I told my niggas we gon' make it man**

 **" "It's a fucking movement man"**

 **"We a fucking family, we ain't a gang"**

 **"OTF, (SQUAD)"**

Murray let out a loud roar holding up two thugs squirming for their lives. Murray slammed the two thugs head first on the dance floor breaking their skulls and instantly killing them. A tall big gangster dog pulled out a gay and tried to shoot Murray but Bentley slammed into him with his wheelchair attack. Murray slammed his fists together to create flaming fists punching and flaming the thugs one at a time screaming thugs can be heard being burned to death.

 **"These niggas is bitches, getting info from bitches"**

 **"Go and tell to the piggies"**

 **"I'm tryna get riches, and stay on that business"**

 **"3 bro niggas snitching, my case almost over"**

 **"You lucky it wasn't pendant"**

 **"I put 2 in his limit, this 4-5 a limit"**

 **"Extended clip for his niggas."**

 **"And he ain't shit to his niggas"**

 **"We don't hesitate, from DD and Bébé's just know that the opps ain't never safe"**

 **"Load up the Glock, and reload the 8"**

 **"Do a drill on the op, no clones I see dots"**

 **"ACGs for the God's church and one power rock"**

 **"I'm on the block"**

 **"Hope my tape don't flop, and it go gold when it drop"**

All of a sudden reinforcements of thugs and gangsters came in. All the thugs came in with chains, spiked bats, and broken glass bottles. All of the thugs jumped onto Murray. Murray did struggle a bit but let out a rage full roar and knocked all of the thugs off him killing most of them. Two muscular dogs came in shooting at Bentley but his behind a table and pulled out his glock. He loaded the clip and fired at one of the dogs instantly in his head, the dog dropped and the other dog hid behind the table. Murray snuck behind him and punched his brains out. The fighting kept going on.

 **"I'm not a liar, start D'ing them baggies, and we risking indictment"**

 **"Just to get flier than the first day ticket, united 300, the riot"**

 **"Murder murder, kill kill, in the jam I'll never squeal"**

 **"My label only time I deal"**

 **"I fuck with GB's most king snapes, foes into niggas under kneel"**

 **"Silver spoon, you don't know how hunger feel"**

 **"Dreaming 'bout 100 mil, step on that kerb with 100 pills"**

 **"Western Union money to bro and them, in the cell doing 20 years"**

 **"And I lost a couple of these niggas, and they ain't never seen 20 years, oh!"**

 **"Heard them die when I was out of town, shit happen when I'm not around"**

 **"Slide through every opp block and we up shots till they not around"**

 **"What's up with this twitter beef?"**

 **"Thought we was keepin' it in the streets?"**

 **"They mad I'm in the winner seat, from the summer time 'till winter breeze"**

 **"And choppa squeeze, bitch go blaat, blaat, blaat!"**

 **"I ain't even gotta rap, (rap, rap) racks in 'em trap (trap, trap)"**

 **"One time no light bulb, bro n 'em got a lamp, (lamp, lamp)"**

 **"Where you from you ain't stamped (stamp, stamp)"**

 **"Niggas know we the champ (champ, champ)"**

 **"Got niggas sneak dissin', it ain't rap"**

 **"Make a real nigga gotta spit facts"**

 **"Got some niggas saying keep it only rap"**

 **"That's how these old niggas stay on the map"**

 **"Headshot, we ain't getting into that"**

 **"Niggas tellin' hands full of pins and packs"**

 **"Grab a pack, blood bleeding real bad"**

 **"Doin' hit in a coupe, in a Range, or an Audi"**

 **"Fuck a nigga doubt me"**

 **"All on my dick when they see me"**

 **"Knowing this bitch wanna be me"**

 **"Hell yea you can die over a retweet"**

 **"I'm grabbing my pole on mimi"**

 **"I can't see a nigga like Stevie"**

 **"I won't tell, I'll take me a BG"**

 **"Let's get it!"**

 **"GANG!"**

A huge ape came in with double tommy guns firing at Murray but ran out of a no because his aim was ass. Murray and the tall brute gangster ape went into combat mode. The ape took a swing at Murrays face chipping one of his teeth.

"You have made the Murray mad now!"

Murray took multiple swings at the apes face and one big blow to his stomach. The ape gushed in pain and fell, but got quickly back up on his feet. But before he could Murray gave the ape a big blow to the face knocking him out.

"Bentley you okay little buddy!?"

"Never better Murray, wait where's Sly!?"

"Oh shit!" screamed both of the savages.

"Did they capture Sly?!" a nervous Murry said.

"I don't know I guess those thugs were bait and they might have sent in other men to capture sly to possibly kill, torture or something, at least that's what I'm thinking."

"We need to act fast and find Sly before it's too late." said Murray

"Agreed." Said Bentley.

They both walked outside and saw the other car parked here from their garage.

"What the fuck!?" they both yelled.

"How did the fucking GTR get here!?" a confused and worried Murray said.

"Sly must have sent it possibly because he was tired and wanted to go home and not ruined our fun, maybe he's okay and at the safe house!" a relived Bentley said.

"Okay I'll drive us to the safe house as fast as I can." said Murray.

"Better start a diet while your at it." chuckled Bentley.

"Better start using your legs." Replied Murray

"Faggot." Annoyed Bentley.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Smirked Murray as he started the engine.

 _ **I'm so sorry I haven't been able to type because I was sick for a fucking month, you guys might've liked the story so much! Anyways this time I will make the next one fast the chapter will be funny as hell. Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5: That Morning

**Chapter 5: That Morning**

 _January 16th, 2015 6:23_

The alarm clock went off

" **All this ice leave me blinded"**

" **Five star life, stay reminded"**

" **Bitch I done grinding"**

" **I pull up with designer if you with it lean behind it"**

" **All these lights leave you blinded"**

" **Five star life, stay reminded"**

" **Bitch I done grinded"**

" **I pull up with designer if you with it lean behind it-"**

 ***SMASH***

Someone had crushed the alarm clock with their fist breaking it.

Carmelita woke up felt like she was about to die, it felt like she just fought a war with a bunch of bullet holes it felt awful. She had felt worse pain but this, this was just a huge pain in the ass. What the fuck did she do last night? How did she get home? What the fuck happened? Carmelita stared at the wall for a few minutes. Then she heard a faint voice that sounded familiar.

"Wassup." said the voice behind her.

Carmelita turned over quickly in shock to see who it was.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment? What the fuck are you doing in my bed!?" Carmelita said as she covered her boobs.

"I'm Sean Copper, I took you home because you were going crazy in the club you were drunk. But when I opened your door you tackled me and fucked me."

"Oh, so I gave you my number and let you fuck my ass and blow your dick sure like that would happen, your under arrest for rape and home violation."

"I'm telling the truth do I look like the type to fuck a girl and leave them crying on the porch for a while."

"Yeah sure, you have a point but I'm not that easy to get under the covers with, I'm a Interpol inspector, boy."

"I can clearly see that." Sly chuckled.

"So tell me the story of how you managed to knock me up or atleast I'm hoping you wore a condom, before I change my mind and arrest you." a nervous inspector said.

"Yeah don't worry inspector I brought a wrapper." said a confident Sly.

Sly pulled out a cigar and smoked it quickly and flicked it away.

"So the story is well me and my buddies walked into the club and saw you so I went over to you and you was drunk as fuck. So I decided I would take you home because you was going ape shit. You hopped in my Lamborghini and I took you home take notice I was drunk too so you hopped on me and decided to fuck me on your bed which."

"Doesn't sound like me at all, what the fuck?" a curious inspector questioned.

"Trust me you was crazy last night you was wild and going crazy. But I got quite worried and I'll admit you were a bit hot on the spot and I walked over and we talked and shit got wild and you was trying to fuck me atleast from my perspective."

"I understand now, I'm sorry I underestimated you, Sean you don't seem like a bad guy although you look fimilar." The vixen took a couple minutes to examine Sly.

Sly got nervous but kept his cool and took something out of his pocket and lit a cigar.

"You remind me of what's his face uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..., Sly Cooper what a charming bastard he paralyzed me on a roof for about 5 minutes but surprisingly did not rob and or kill me."

"Really, I heard he is a nice thief who steals from the evil minded rich and gets all the women I quite say I'm a bit jealous."

"Oh really?" the vixen smirked.

Sly coulden't help but laughing the whole time as he was smoking the cigar.

"What's so entertaining, Sean?"

"Nothing, ."

"Na Na Ringboy, you better spill the beans of what's funny or I'mma handcuff you to the bed like one of my toys."

"Nope."

"Want to play the hard way?"

"Sure." Sly smirked and rolled his eyes playfully.

Carmelita dashed at him this time managed to knock him down barley Sly still smoking his cigar perfecting his balance.

"Woah impressive, ringtail you barley made a collapse from my take down!"

"Thank you inspector." Sly gave her a cute glare as he puffed on a cigar.

"What are you thanking me for? You're my slave!"

Carmelita caught Sly off guard again and pulled him into the bed and handcuffed him. Sly wasn't really bothered because he could slip off anytime. Sly still puffin on a cigar and just closing his eyelids.

"If you don't tell me I'll tickle you to death!"

"K."

"You're in for it."

Carmelita tickled Sly everywhere she could nothing affecting except when she tickled his dick it made him moan a bit but that didn't help.

"Nice job ."

She gave up quickly and begged, Sly eventually gave in and slip out the handcuffs secretly.

"Fine here it goes."

Carmelita got excited and payed full attention on what he was about to say.

"To be honest I'm not Sean Copper, I'm Sly Cooper, the guy who sat you down on the roof and just flew away like that wasn't a fight at all." As he said bursting into laughter.

It was a long awkward silence between them Carmelita stared blank at a wall as she layed under the covers. Her jaw dropped completely in shock from hearing this. It was none other than mother fucking Sly Cooper, she had banged a thief drunkly and possibly took him back to her apartment. He was wearing white polo boxers with his 11 inch dick diamonds. She was in full rage and she got up struggling under the covers after she just fucked a thief.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed a angry Carmelita.

She charged right at him in her Sly Cooper brand underwear and black tank top. Sly chuckled but then saw her at the last second.

"Oh shit!" yelled Sly.

Carmelita attempted to tackle him but missed they started combat but Sly resisted to throw punches. The angry vixen grab a pan and swans multiple times at the sneaky raccoon. She managed to get one blow at his arm breaking some sort of bone.

"You fucking bitch."

Sly went into combat one mode where he would throw punches that wouldent entirely hurt her but would try to restrain her and knock her out but not too hard.

"Come on tough boy! Tell me the truth of what happened last night!" screamed the vixen as she was throwing punches.

Sly dodged her swings.

"Your a criminal and you fucked a police officer you thilthy animal!" Carmelita said.

"And your a beautiful cop who sucked my dick and raped me."

"Your dead raccoon!"

"Try me."

Carmelita kept throwing punches trying to knock this fucker out but missed most of the time and Sly really did feel no pain, this guy was the first criminal to take her punches and fuck her. This might be more harder to expect. Sly then remembered that his clothes and all of his stuff was in the bathroom he quickly rushed into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. Carmelita banging on the door crazy and angry.

"Come out with your hands up and I'll go easy ringtail!"

"No way inspector I'm not trying to get arrested."

Sly out on his clothes he wore last night. [black af1, fleece Khakis, white stamped Ralph polo shirt] He tried to bust open the bathroom window and crawled out but managed to slip a few words before leaving.

"I'll be seeing you soon Inspector!"

"I'll find you ringtail, I swear I will!"

Sly jumped out and parachuted in his lambo and started the ignition. Carmelita busted down the bathroom door and looked out the bathroom window where Sly pulled out his car and drove away as fast as possible.

"I'll catch you sooner or later, Sly Cooper."

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Sly got away successfully not getting caught feeling the breeze through his hair feeling nice and fresh checking his iPhone 6s. 12 messages missed from Bentley and Murray. But before he could check him a squad full of police are came up behind him couple yards away.

"Oh shit! She called a squadron on me!"

One of the cop cars that had a speakerphone yelled something.

"Pull over now and nobody will get hurt! Resist arrest and consequences will be lessened!" yelled a cop into his microphone in the cop car.

Sly flipped the finger and pulled the nitrous and zoomed on the highway and the chase will have had begun.

 _ **Holy shit, this was hilarious, insanely inappropriate, and extremely fun to write , I'm having tons of fun writing this and don't worry the next chapter will get better trust me! Thanks for reading and checking out my story!**_


End file.
